Finding Their Inner Animals
by XXTechnoXMasterXX
Summary: After going to a Chinese restaurant, the four boys got a curious fortune - 'You will find your inner animal'. What will they do when things start changing? - Tokio Hotel - Slight Tom/OFC but will get more into Tom/Bill later on.
1. What A Stupid Fortune

"So what does the fortune say?" Gustav asked, nudging away an extremely drunken Georg who had fallen against his shoulder.

Tom snatched the little piece of paper out of his twin's hands and read it. "It's really stupid; it says 'you will find your inner animal'." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think you two even have 'inner animals'." Bill commented as he looked over at the drummer and bassist while his twin nodded in agreement.

"We do too!" Gustav said, glaring at the twins.

"Even if you did, it would be something stupid." The older twin added.

"No it wouldn't." The bassist slurred.

"Fine, then you'd be a chicken." Tom smirked.

"But I'm a guy."

"A rooster, then."

"And Gusti would be a hamster," Bill said, "Don't question it." He added when the drummer was about to protest.

"Oh yeah, then what would you two be?"

"Bill would be something bitchy." The guitarist said teasingly.

The younger twin elbowed him in the ribs. "I'd be a wolf." He said.

"I'd be a stallion, that way I'd get paid to have sex." Tom smirked.

". . .So you'd be a manwhore." Gustav deadpanned.

"No, we're twins so you'd be a wolf also." Bill pouted.

"Fine." The older male mumbled, not feeling up to arguing with his twin.

A half hour later the band began to decide who would help Georg back to the tour bus.

"Not it." The twins said happily, identical evil smirks on their faces as they left the table and hurried out of the restaurant.

Gustav looked at the drunken bassist sitting next to him and sighed in exhaustion before dragging his friend back to the bus. "I hate you two." He mumbled to the twins sprawled on the couch and watching television as he dragged Georg to the bunk area.

Bill and Tom simply raised their middle fingers simultaneously, never looking away from the mind-numbing television.

The drummer rolled his eyes with a sigh and went back to the bunk area to sleep. The twins continued to watch television until the phone rang.

"That's probably my girlfriend." The eldest twin mumbled.

The singer growled softly but moved his long legs off he could answer the phone. "She's a bitch to me yet you keep dating her?" He asked.

"She's not a bitch to you, Billa." The guitarist said distractedly, answering the phone and motioning for his baby brother to be quiet.

Another growl left Bill's throat and he huffed, crossing his arms as he resumed watching television, now taking up the entire couch.

"Yeah, I'll be thinking about you too, babe, bye." Tom said quietly into the phone after a few minutes of random chatter, hanging up and putting the phone down. He went to go sit down on the couch again only to find that it was still taken up by his twin. "C'mon, Billa, you can't possibly be mad at me for talking to her."

Bill flipped him off, not taking his eyes off the TV.

The guitarist sighed and carefully moved his twin's legs off the couch, not wanting to get kicked, which the younger twin looked like he wanted to do. "Billa, you really mad at me?" He asked quietly as he moved closer to his twin, tugging lovingly on a dreadlock as he ran his hand through the singer's hair.

"Do you not care that she's mean to me?" Bill asked and looked up at his older brother with hurt eyes.

"Of course I care, Billa, you're more important than any girl I've been with, you know that." Tom said and pulled his twin into a hug.

The singer made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, cuddling into the older male.

". . .Now would probably be the best time for me to tell you that Sarah's gonna visit in a couple days." The older twin said.

"I can't believe you!" Bill said and hit him in the shoulder before stalking off to the bunk area.

The older male yelped at the unusually harsh hit, rubbing his shoulder as he watched his twin leave. He sighed and continued to watch TV, soon falling asleep on the couch.

The next day Georg refused to get out of bed due to the massive hangover he had. Gustav stayed in the bunk area, sensing the tension between the twins and definitely not wanting to get caught in the middle of a fight.

Bill hissed as he accidentally cut himself with his sharp nails, placing a hand over the small cuts as he examined his nails. He frowned a little, not remembering when he had filed them to a sharp point.

"What's wrong, Billa?" Tom asked as he walked in.

The singer huffed and walked to the kitchen, clearly still angry at the older male.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, Bibi." The guitarist said, walking up behind his twin and lightly placing his hands on the singer's slim hips.

A faint blush appeared on the younger male's cheeks and he was glad that he was facing away from his twin.

"You still mad at me?" Tom asked as he rested his head on his twin's shoulder.

"No." Bill mumbled, grateful that he didn't stutter.

The older male slid a hand down his twin's arm, looking at his hand. "What happened?" He asked as he gently ran a thumb over the small cuts on the singer's knuckles.

"My nails are sharper than I thought." His baby brother replied, a slightly darker blush settling on his cheeks.

The guitarist nodded a little, having found out that his own nails were the same way earlier that morning. "Hm." He hummed and looked at his twin's long nails, seeing that the nails were longer and sharper than usual. "You'll be okay, though?" He asked, back to running a thumb over his knuckles.

Bill nodded, blushing dark crimson when his twin's lips accidentally grazed his neck as he spoke.

"You sure you aren't still mad at me?" Tom asked as he laced their fingers together.

The singer nodded again and the older male smiled. They walked over to the couch and the guitarist sat down, his twin cuddling into his side. He draped an arm around his shoulders as they watched TV.

"I wonder when we'll get to stay in a hotel." Bill said.

"Probably in a day or two, or maybe now if you whine about it to David." Tom replied.

". . .I'll be right back, then." The singer said and walked out. He came back after a few minutes. "We're going to a hotel." He said with a smile.

The older male smiled back as his brother male sat down next to him. They continued watching television until they reached the hotel.

"Hey chicken and hamster, we're going into a hotel, so get your lazy asses out here!" Tom called as he and Bill walked out of the bus.

Gustav rolled his eyes and Georg simply groaned, burying himself deeper into the sheets of his bunk.

The twins soon made it to their hotel room and they both sat on the large bed with a sigh. Bill smiled, getting an idea. "Hey Tomi, can you come shopping with me?"

The older twin nodded and Bill grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the hotel and to various shops.

'What have I just agreed to. . .?' He thought as his twin dragged him along.

Halfway through one trip in a shop, Tom noticed a man staring at his twin. He placed an arm around Bill's waist and pulled him to his side, growling at the other man. The man paled a little and hurried along.

"Is there something wrong, Tomi?" Bill asked, blushing at the sudden possessive way his twin was holding onto him.

"Guys keep staring at you," Tom growled, "I don't like it."

The already dark blush on Bill's cheeks darkened more. "You never seemed to mind before."

"Well I mind now." Tom growled, keeping his arm wrapped around his twin's waist as they continued to walk.

The dark red blush remained on Bill's face until they reached their hotel room.

Later that day Bill, Tom, and Gustav managed to get Georg out of his bunk. The four of them walked to a club. Tom stayed at the bar, drinking occasionally as he watched his twin interact with the other people in the club. His temper flared when a man placed a hand on his twin's waist. Gustav, having seen the sudden fierce animosity in the guitarist's eyes, quickly walked over to Bill and the man to hopefully avoid Tom from going over there and causing a scene.

The older twin calmed down slightly once the man let go of his baby brother and walked away. He waited a few moments to make sure he wouldn't get angry and walked over to his twin.

"I think it's about time we left." He said, nodding towards Saki so he could get the van ready.

Bill set down his glass and followed his twin out without hesitation. He hissed as they walked out of the club into the cold air of the night, rubbing his hands over his bare arms, cursing himself for only wearing a tank top and no jacket. Tom shrugged off his large jacket and draped it over his twin's shoulders. Bill smiled and grabbed his older brother's hand, entwining their fingers as they waited for Saki to show up to take them to the hotel.

Once inside their hotel room, the singer flopped onto the bed happily. Tom smiled as he closed the door and sat next to his twin after grabbing a small bag off the nightstand.

"Sit up." He said.

Bill sat up reluctantly, wanting to just fall asleep. The guitarist dug through the bag and pulled out a container of makeup remover cloths. He began to gently remove the kohl lining his twin's honey brown eyes.

"So, going to sleep in regular clothes?" He asked teasingly.

The singer rolled his eyes, smiling a little, and got up to go change. Once done, he steps out of the bathroom in plain black sweatpants and a white nightshirt. He smiled as he saw the guitarist sprawled out on the bed in his regular clothes, having fallen asleep in the time that it took Bill to change. He crawled onto the bed and snuggled against his twin, slowly falling asleep by listening to the guitarist's heartbeat.


	2. This is Completely Normal

Tom woke up to the feeling of something heavy on top of him. He looked down, finding that Bill was fast asleep against his chest. Not having the heart to wake up his slumbering twin, he laid there until Bill finally awoke.

"Morning, Tomi." The younger twin mumbled softly, nuzzling into his brother's neck.

The guitarist smiled, running a hand along his twin's back. "Morning, Billa."

"Do we have to do anything today?" Bill asked, looking up at his twin through ebony locks of hair that had fallen in his face.

"We have an interview later today." Tom replied as he brushed the stray strands out of his eyes.

"Do we have to go?" The singer pouted, not wanting to do anything that day.

"Want me to tell them that you don't feel good?" His twin asked.

He nodded.

"Well, you'll have to get off me so I can call David." Tom said.

Bill shook his head, not moving an inch. "Call him later." He mumbled.

Tom smiled a little and allowed his brother to cuddle closer. They remained like that for almost an hour until Bill got up to go get dressed so he could look around town. His brother called their manager and informed him that Bill was sick, stating the lie easily. He hung up after a few moments and put the phone down.

"You don't need to wear makeup." He said once the singer was about to line his eyes with kohl.

"Yes I do." Bill replied.

"You're prettier without it." Tom said, getting up and walking over to his twin.

Bill remained silent, blushing as his older brother began to carefully wipe away the makeup he had started to put on.

"Want me to come with you?" The guitarist asked.

Bill nodded, he always wanted his twin to go with him when he went into town.

Tom smiled softly and pulled away, walking out to go get changed. The singer remained where he was for a few moments, the blush still staining his cheeks. Soon the older twin poked his head in the room.

"You coming?" He asked.

His twin blinked then nodded after a second, following him out the door. Tom wrapped an arm around his twin's waist as they walked around the town, growling at anyone who happened to stare too long at his baby brother. They walked into a store and looked around. Bill walked over to the jewelry section and immediately began picking out pieces of jewelry while his twin made his way over.

Tom ran his hand over the intricate necklace that his twin had just put on. "You would still look beautiful without it." He said, smiling a little.

A dark blush made its way over the singer's cheeks and he smiled shyly. Silence passed over them as Tom's hand slid to cup the nape of his neck, pulling him closer as they both began to lean in. They both jumped when Tom's phone went off. Tom sighed and fished out his phone from his pocket. Bill watched him, flustered, not believing that they were about to kiss, in public nonetheless. Tom looked at the text message he received and mentally groaned.

"My girlfriend's gonna be here tomorrow." He mumbled.

Bill's mood visibly darkened.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll give up spending time with you to have her nag at me the whole day." Tom said, grabbing his twin's hand and entwining their fingers.

The younger twin smiled brightly.

They soon left the store, Tom's hand placed on his twin's hip. They walked back to the hotel after checking out a few more stores. Bill walked into their hotel room and set down bags of things he purchased while Tom took a couple bottles of beer from the bar. They sat on the bed as Tom handed his twin one of the bottles and began watching television.

A few hours later they were both completely drunk. Tom had just said something which had caused Bill to laugh. The singer's laughter slowly died down but there was still a large smile playing upon his lips. Without thinking, Tom leaned down and kissed him. Bill froze for a few moments but slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his twin's neck. Tom's hands went to his twin's hips as they continued to kiss.

The next day Tom woke up, putting a hand to his head as he sat up. Bill was curled up by his side, asleep. The guitarist smiled and kissed him softly before getting up and putting on new clothes. He walked out of the hotel room, closing the door behind him, before walking to Gustav's hotel room.

Gustav opened the door, not looking too pleased to have been woken up so early. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, don't look so pissed," Tom said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The drummer sighed but stepped out of the way, allowing his friend entry to the hotel room. "What'd you want to talk about?" He asked as he closed the door.

Tom sat on the bed, worrying his lip ring. "Well, things have changed between me and Bill." He said.

"How?"

"Well. . ." The guitarist hesitated, back to worrying his lip ring as a light blush crept upon his face. "Uh, we're sort of 'together' now. . ."

"What?" Gustav asked.

"Last night, we got drunk, and I kissed him and it went on from there." Tom mumbled, a dark blush burning on his cheeks.

The drummer stayed silent for a few moments, thinking. "You have a girlfriend, remember? You're going to have to dump her if you don't want her to kill Bill or vice versa."  
Tom shrugged.

"So, good luck dealing with your girlfriend."

"I'll deal with that later, bye, fuzz ball." The guitarist replied and walked out.

Gustav ran a hand through his hair before he closed the door and climbed back on the bed to go back to sleep.

Tom walked back to his hotel room and found that his twin was still asleep. He smiled and sat on the bed next to him, careful not to wake him. After a few minutes Bill's eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at his twin. Tom smiled back, running a hand through his twin's disheveled hair and playing with the dreadlocked extensions in the ebony locks.

"Guten morgen, Maüschen." He said, leaning down and kissing his twin.

"Guten morgen, Tomi." Bill replied, smiling. He sighed happily as his twin kissed down his neck and tilted his head back.

Tom's hand ran up and down his brother's spine, coming to rest at his lower back. He moved up and kissed Bill again, his other hand moving to caress the star tattoo on his hip. The singer purred and tugged lightly on his twin's cornrows as they parted for air.

"Love you." The guitarist purred, running his hands up the warm skin of his twin's sides.

"Love you, too." Bill replied, nuzzling into his neck, smiling when his twin's arms wrapped around him.

Tom tugged him onto his lap, earning an indignant squeak. He couldn't help but smile as he buried his face in the younger male's tousled hair. They both jumped as his cell phone went off. Identical groans left their lips when they found out that it was Sarah.

"Ignore her." Bill mumbled, head resting on his shoulder.

"I wish I could, Maüschen." Tom replied as he reached for the phone and pressed 'answer'. He hung up after a few moments and unceremoniously tossed the phone onto the opposite, unused bed in the room.

"What'd she say?" Bill asked.

"She's gonna be here in a couple hours."

"Why?" The singer whined.

"Because she thinks that I still like her." Tom mumbled.

"Do you?"

The guitarist shook his head. "You're more important to me than anyone else." He said, feeling his twin smile against his neck.

Bill got off his lap and climbed back under the covers, tugging his brother with him. "Come here." He pouted when his twin didn't move.

Tom smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Just a second, liebe." He said.

The singer pouted, watching from his place under the covers as his twin got up to lock the door. Tom walked back to the bed and joined his twin. Bill purred happily and nuzzled into his chest. Tom smiled down at him and wrapped his arms around him.

A couple hours later they heard a knock on the door.

"Bill, just don't say anything rude." Tom pleaded from the doorway of the bathroom, watching his twin complete the finishing touches to his makeup.

"No promises."

"Billa, please." The older twin said, walking over to him and placing his hands on the singer's hips. "For me?" He asked.

"Fine, fine." Bill said with faint traces of a smile, the smile growing when Tom kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his neck as the kiss progressed, whining when the guitarist pulled away.

"When she leaves." Tom promised, pecking him on the lips quickly before leaving the room.

Bill followed him out and sat on the bed as his twin opened the door to let Sarah in.


	3. Oh, I'm Not Jealous at All

"Be good, please?" Tom asked as Bill sat on the lone bed in the hotel room.

"No promises." Bill replied, glaring at the door that separated him from Sarah.

"Please, Billa?" Tom pleaded, "I dislike her just as much as you, but I don't want you to kill her, Bibi."

Bill remained silent.

"Bitte, liebchen." Tom begged as he made his way over to him, sitting next to him. "You know you're more important to me than her, right?" He asked as he tucked a stray dreadlock behind his twin's ear.

"It doesn't seem like it." Bill mumbled, a pout crossing his lips.

"Well, you are, Bibi." Tom said, tilting his head up and placing a sweet kiss to his lips. "Be good?" He asked again.

"Fine." Bill sighed, watching as Tom went up to go open the door.

Tom opened the door and forced a smile at the petite brunette behind it. "Hallo, Sarah." He said.

"Hi Tomi!" Sarah said, hugging him tightly.

Bill growled from his place on the bed.

"Why is he here?" Sarah mumbled to Tom, motioning to Bill.

The singer just glared and growled, but it went unnoticed by the girl. Tom managed to escape his girlfriend's hold and sat down by his twin.

"Tomi, can you tell Bill to move?" Sarah asked him in a sickly-sweet voice, glaring at Bill from the corner of her eye. When neither twin moved, she sighed dramatically. "Guess I'll just sit here." She said and sat down in Tom's lap.

Bill growled, glaring at the back of her head. His cell phone rang and he answered it, going outside the room to talk. After a few moments He stood leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Sarah.

"Tomi, I was thinking we could do something tonight, just you and me." Sarah said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"But me and the guys have to go to a party tonight." Tom protested weakly.

"Maybe I could go with you." Sarah suggested, twirling one of his dreadlocks around her fingers. "We could come back here while everyone else's at the party and have some fun." She added, running a hand along his arm.

Tom smirked suggestively, worrying his lip ring. "We could definitely do that." He agreed.

"Maybe we could double date at the party. You and Sarah could go together and I'll hook up with Bushido." Bill said smoothly from his place in the doorway, a malevolent smile appearing on his lips as he saw his twin tense up, "oh, and Tom, we have to get ready for a signing, meet me and the guys down in the bus." He added before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Sarah, I have to go." Tom said, carefully pushing Sarah off his lap and making a move to go follow his brother.

"But Tomi. . ." Sarah began to protest.

"Later, okay?" Tom said before walking away, hurrying after Bill. "Bill, wait up!" He called.

Bill ignored him and made his way onto the bus. Tom caught up with him and grabbed his arm, pushing him up against a wall.

"Why the hell did you say you'd hook up with Bushido?" He growled, his anger only increasing at the lazy smirk on his twin's face.

"I dunno, you're with Sarah and there's just something about Bushido. . ." Bill purred dangerously.

Tom growled. "You're mine, no one else's. . ."

"Well, it's clear you aren't mine since you're with Sarah, so why should I be yours?" Bill replied, smirking.

"Because that's how it goes, you're mine." Tom growled.

"I never agreed to be yours, though, now did I?" Bill asked airily, clearly enjoying how angry he can make his twin.

Meanwhile at the other side of the bus Georg and Gustav were talking about why the twins seemed so different lately. Their discussion got interrupted by a crash and shouting.

"What the hell?" Georg asked.

"Bill and Tom?" Gustav suggested. They looked at each other before looking back at the direction of the shouting. ". . .You go check it out."

"Why the hell should I? Why don't you go do it!" Georg said.

"Chicken, huh?" Gustav asked with a smirk.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, that's so funny." Georg mumbled and pushed his friend out of the way to go check on the twins.

Gustav smirked triumphantly and leaned against the wall.

Georg made his way to the other side of the bus and knocked on the door separating him from the twins.

"Come back in an hour!" Tom called, followed by another crash. "You bitch!"

"Takes one to know one, dumbass!" Bill shouted.

Georg just looked at the door for a few moments, listening to the sounds of them fighting. "I'm just going to stay out of this. . ." He mumbled and walked back to Gustav.

"So, what's happening with them?" Gustav asked.

"Massive fight, don't go in." Georg said and walked to the bunk area to sleep.

Gustav looked back at the door, pondering going to sleep as well, before also going to the bunk area.

When they arrived at the signing, Bill and Tom weren't fighting anymore, but the tension was still there.

"Whore." Tom growled as they left the bus.

"Bastard." Bill replied, pushing him out of the way roughly.

Georg and Gustav shared a look before hesitantly following the twins. Once the signing started, Bill and Tom seemed as though the fight never happened, smiling and talking with the fans, but glaring at each other from time to time. Georg sighed and Gustav glanced at him before nodding, this was going to be a long day.

As soon as the signing ended and the fans left, Tom grabbed his twin's wrist and dragged him off. Bill yanked his arm back when they were out of sight of the others. He began to walk back to the others when his twin wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled, refusing to meet his twin's eyes.

Tom wrapped his other arm around him and tugged him closer. "I'm sorry."

Bill huffed and turned away.

"Billa, c'mon, I said I was sorry." Tom said.

Bill looked like he was about to reply when David called them back over to go back to the hotel. He pulled out of his twin's arms and walked back to the others. Tom sighed and followed.

Once back in the bus, Bill stalked off to the bunk area and closed the door, closing off the area to everyone else.

"He'll be fine by the time we go to the party." Georg told Tom as they began watching television.

Later that night they arrive at the party. Bill headed to a booth in the back of the room, Tom following, while Georg and Gustav went to the bar. The younger twin seemed to have finally calmed down as he leaned against his brother once they sat down.

"Can you get me a drink?" He asked Tom as he looked up at him.

Tom nodded and went over to the bar. He came back with two drinks and gave one to his twin. Bill took the glass from him and leaned against his side. Tom wrapped his free arm around his waist.

"So, you aren't mad at me anymore?" He asked as he looked down at him.

Bill shook his head and leaned up to kiss him. Tom blinked, surprised, before pulling away.

"There're people here." He mumbled.

"We're in the back, no one can see us." Bill said, back to resting against his side.

". . .Did they just kiss?" Georg asked, looking over at them in shock.

Gustav looked over at them from his place at the bar and noticed them hugging. "They probably just made up." He said with a shrug.

Georg continued staring at them for a moment before returning to his drink. "At least they won't be fighting all night." He said, downing the rest of the drink.

* * *

Translations -  
"Bitte, liebchen." - 'Please, sweetheart' in German (liebchen can also mean 'little love' in literal translation)  
"Hallo." - 'Hello' in German


	4. When Bill Gets Impatient

"Tomi?" Bill asked as he walked up behind the couch his twin was sitting on, wrapping his arms around his twin's shoulders.

"Hm?" Tom hummed as he looked up at him.

"When are you going to break up with Sarah?" Bill asked nonchalantly, playing with his cornrows.

Tom sighed. "Bill, you know I can't just do that."

"Why not? I thought I was more important than her, don't you love me more than her?" Bill asked with a frown.

"Of course I do, don't joke about that." Tom said softly, tugging his twin over to the front of the couch and pulling him into his lap.

"Then why won't you break up with her?" Bill asked.

"Because I don't have a good enough explanation, she'd get suspicious." Tom said, nuzzling his neck.

"Can't you just break up with her? For me?" Bill asked, running a hand along his twin's chest.

"Fine, I'll break up with her tomorrow." Tom sighed.

Bill smiled brightly and kissed him before snuggling into his chest.

* * *

"Have you broken up with her yet, Tomi? It's been a day already." Bill asked his twin as he sat on his lap, Tom wrapping his arms around his hips and nuzzling into his neck.

"I'll do it in a minute." Tom mumbled against the pale skin of his neck, rubbing a hand along his side.

"Tom, if you don't break up with her, then I'll do it for you." Bill frowned and pulled away from him, standing up.

"Bibi, don't be like that." Tom whined and stood, sliding his arms around his waist and tugging him close. "I said I'll do it in a minute." He added and kissed him.

Bill pushed him away lightly. "No, not until you break up with her." He pouted.

"Bill." Tom whined, hooking a finger in his twin's belt loops and pulling him back. "C'mon, she's not important, what's a few more hours?"

"She'll keep bugging us." Bill protested weakly though allowing himself to be pulled back against his twin.

"She's not bugging us now." Tom purred with a suggestive smirk, cupping his jaw and pulling him into a passionate kiss, his other arm curling around his waist.

Bill sighed softly against his lips and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he returned the kiss.

* * *

The band was back in their tour bus, Georg and Gustav on one side of the bus while Bill and Tom were on the other.

"Tom, it's been a whole week, when in the hell are you going to break up with Sarah?" Bill growled.

"Soon." Tom soothed.

"That 'soon' better be right now or I'm going to kick your ass, Tom."

"Bill, I'll break up with her on my own time, I'll break up with her tonight, 'kay?"

Bill nodded but still clearly unsatisfied with his twin's answer as he sat on the couch, crossing his arms and glaring at the television.

Tom sighed and walked back to the bunk area.

Bill watched him leave and reached over to grab his twin's cell phone once he was sure that Tom wasn't in sight. "Guess I'll have to break them up myself." He mumbled and looked through his twin's contacts. He smirked as he sent a text message to Sarah that said 'We're through', knowing that since he's using Tom's phone, Sarah would think that Tom had sent it. He tossed the phone back onto the couch and began watching television.

"Bill, what'd you do?" Tom asked warily as he walked back in a half hour later, noticing Bill's cocky smile and the fact that his cell phone had been moved from its previous spot.

"Oh, I just broke up with Sarah for you." Bill said happily.

"Damn it Bill, didn't I tell you that I was going to do that on my own time?"

"I just sped up the inevitable, Tom. And by how you're talking, it's like you want to keep dating Sarah." Bill argued and stood, glaring at his twin.

"That doesn't give you any damn right to do it for me, Bill!" Tom shouted incredulously.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Bill shouted back and stormed off.

"Get your ass back here, Bill!" Tom said and went after him.

They both passed Georg and Gustav on their way to the other side of the bus. Gustav looked up from his book and watched them run into a different room, both twins shouting and growling at each other. Georg and Gustav shared a look before looking back at the room that Bill and Tom had entered, the door having been slammed shut.

"Wonder what it's about this time." Gustav said.

"We'll probably never know." Georg replied with a shrug.

Gustav nodded and went back to his book.

Around an hour later, the crashing and shouting from the other room stopped. Both Georg and Gustav looked at each other then back at the door separating them from the twins.

"You go check to see if they killed each other." Gustav said.

"I don't want to, you go check."

"No, you go check, hobbit."

"You're shorter than me."

"I'm more talented than you."

"I have better hair."

"I'm more valuable than you. Go check."

"No."

Gustav got up and dragged Georg to the other room. "Open it."

Georg turned the doorknob but the door didn't budge. "It's locked." He deadpanned.

Gustav rolled his eyes. "I would have never guessed." He mumbled. An evil smirk appeared on his face when an idea came to his mind. "Pick the lock." He added.

". . .Why. . .?"

"Because maybe they really did kill each other." Gustav said with a shrug, secretly wondering how Bill and Tom might react if Georg happened to 'interrupt' them.

Georg sighed and kneeled down then began to pick the lock. He yelped and fell forward when the door suddenly opened. He looked up and saw Bill looming over him. Gustav stayed silent, easily telling that Bill was still in a bad mood.

"What d'you want, Georg?" Bill asked, pulling Georg up.

"What were you two doing?" Georg asked casually.

"Talking."

"About what?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Things that don't concern you." Bill said and closed the door.

"I probably shouldn't have said anything." Georg said.

"That would've probably been best." Gustav agreed.

"You're checking on them next time." Georg said.

"Nope." Gustav said and went to the bunk area.

Bill sighed and leaned against the door, running a hand through his dreadlocks. He looked over at Tom, who was leaning against the wall. "Are you really mad at me?" He asked quietly.

Tom shook his head and pushed himself off the wall, walking over to his twin. "'M not mad." He mumbled, tucking a stray dreadlock behind his twin's ear and snaking his arms around his waist.

"Promise?" Bill asked as he wrapped his arms around his twin's neck, smiling when Tom kissed his forehead.

"Promise." Tom said softly and kissed him lightly.

Bill smiled, playing with his cornrows.


End file.
